Hey, BFF!
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Sonny and Tawni are the best of friends for as long as they could remember. They meet again 5 years later after Tawni moves to California. Follow their misadventures in finding love and staying out of the drama in Hollywood Hills. With Channy and Tawnico.
1. We meet again

Hey, BFF!

Chapter1:We meet again

12-year-old Sonny Munroe was pulling a prank on Laura, her neighbor, with Tawni Hart. Sonny and Tawni are best friend since they were 3, believe it or not. This was Tawni's last day in Wisconsin before she moves to California with her parents for a sketch comedy show "So Random!".

"I still can't belive you're moving to Cali…" Sobbed an unhappy Sonny.

"Me either. It's okay, I promise to call you at least 6 times a week." Sobbed Tawni. Tawni was an actress. She always wanted to go to California but she never wanted to leave her Bestie.

"Oh, okay. BFFs forever, right?" Sonny said, smiling weakly.

"Right." Grinned Tawni.

Suddenly, they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"RUN!" Sonny and Tawni screamed simultaneously, running from 17-year old Laura who had her hair sucked into a hair dryer, both girls laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks. Yes, they truly are best friends.

5 years later…

Sonny Munroe was having a tour of Condor Studios' So Random!, a hit TV show she will be starring in with her best friend, Tawni Hart.

Sonny was feeling jittery and anxious as they were stepping inside the famous prop house. "Will Tawni even remember me? Has she changed? Does she hate me? Oh my gosh! What if she has another bestie?" These are the thoughts that invaded her mind with each step she took.

She was introduced to everyone. Everyone loved her.

Tawni suddenly bursted inside the room screaming "WHERE'S MY BFF?"

Sonny, surprised by the sudden noise, turned around. It took her a second to take in that her bestie was standing in the same room as her.

"TAWNI!" Screamed Sonny, rushing to Tawni.

"SONNY!" Screamed Tawni, in the same tone, engulfing Sonny in a bone-crushing hug.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed together, obviously overjoyed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Nico, rubbing his ears.

"Duh! Me and Sonny are besties since we were 3. Were you evenlistening to me yesterday?"

The cast looked to the ground, respondind with "Uhmmm"s and "Not sure"s

Tawni rolled her eyes and turned to Sonny "Come on, let's go shopping!" She exclaimed, rushing out the door with her childhood friend, both laughing like crazy.


	2. I Wanna Know You

HEY! There's loads of Channy in here. Requested by xXxILovePancakesxXx. Oh and thanks to channygirl33 and xXxILovePancakesxXx for the reviews and BTW, this is my first fanfic. My second, "Catch me if you can" is up. All 5 chapters, not finished yet, pretty short but I bet you'll love it as much as I love candy, that's saying a lot. Oh and tell me if the thing "boy" asks the "girl" is too soon. You'll know who they are.

With love and candy,

_-GABBY_

* * *

_Hey, BFF!_

_Chapter 2: When we first met_

_I don't own SWAC or Victoria's Secret and I hope I never will. Victoria's Secret, I mean. _

_Chad and his cast were eating their food in the commissary when the giggling pair entered the room. Chad ignored Tawni but he never took his eyes off the bubbly brunette. 'Who's that?' Chad thought to himself 'Wait. Oh, right, she's the new random… But she's pretty. What's a pretty talented girl doing in Chuckle City? She should be in Mackenzie Falls! What's her name? Sonny? Yeah that's it.'_

"_Why's the new girl and Blondie getting along? I thought she hates newbies!" Exclaimed Portlyn, watching Tawni introduce Sonny to the other casts._

"_And this is Snore Falls- I mean Mackenzie Falls." Tawni said ushering Sonny to Chad's table, talking in an extermely bored tone, Sonny smiled at the cast, who smiled back. "Snobs, this is Sonny, my best friend since we were 3, new cast member, yada, yada, yada. Moving on!"_

_They watched as Tawni pushed Sonny to the teen gladiators, visibly happier and peppier._

"_Oh, so that's why.." Mumbled Portlyn, but Chad ignored her, giving his attention to the prettiest girl he ever saw. Only one thing was on his mind. _

'_I have got to meet her' _

_Chad strolled inside the Prop House to only find it empty. Chad sighed and looked in the cafeteria, not there, dressing rooms, nope, stage, nuh-uh. 'There's only one last place to look' thought Chad 'Am I really that desperate?' _

_Chad drove to the mall and cringed. Chad may be a teen but he despises going to the mall. Weid, right. 'Guess I am desperate…' Chad thought, defeated by his emotions._

_He searched the mall for hours until he finally found his dream girl. In Victoria's Secret._

_Chad inwardly screamed 'No, dude, it's just a girl, don't you dare take another step! Think of your reputation! It will be in the trash! NO! Stop walking! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Well, nice knowing you CDC…' That was what Chad's brain and ego was saying as he took walked in the ligerine shop. But he followed his instincts and put on shades, a wig and a hoodie. _

_He saw Sonny and Tawni holding up shirts and PJs._

"_Hey, Sonny." Chad greeted._

"_Um, do I know you?" Asked Sonny._

_Chad lowered his shades to reveal his bright blue eyes. Sonny's eyes widened and she grinned._

"_Hey, Chad. Why are you in Victoria's Secret?" Asked Sonny, smirking._

"_I wanted to talk to you, duh."_

"_Oh, do you want to talk outside?"_

"_Sure. This place is too...girly." Chad said, while making a weird face when he saw his mom inside the shop, wearing only a thong and underwear coming outside of a changing booth. Chad rushed out the door while Sonny laughed when she looked behind her._

"_So, whad'ya wanna talk about?" Asked Sonny._

"_Ummm. Please don't think this is too sudden but will you go out with me?"_

"_Chad, I would love to." With that Chad grinned "But what about our casts?" Chad's grin faltered._

"_Meh. Who cares what they think? I should propably go, Blondie's looking for you and I have to go to therapy because I saw my mother half-_naked_." Chad said, dead serious "See ya, Sonshine"_

"_Yeah, see ya, Chaddy"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Are we good?"_

"_Oh, we are so good!" Chad concluded, kissing Sonny on the cheek, leving her starstruck, ignoring the sparks and went to a therapist. You didn't think he was kidding, do you?_

"_SONNY?" Called Tawni, waking Sonny out of her trance._

"_Coming, Tawn..." Mumbled Sonny, walking into the shop once more, grinning like a lunatic._


	3. GASP!

I DO NOT OWN S.W.A.C. OR ICARLY OR CHANEL PERFUME OR THE PRINCESS DIARIES CHARACTERS OR DAVID HENRIE, CHASE FROM ZOEY 101, MITCHELL MUSSO, MAX FROM W.W.P OR ANYTHING ELSE.

Hey, BFF!

Chapter 3: GASP!

"I didn't know about the rivalry…" Sonny lied flawlessly to her cast. Tawni was on her side, naturally. Tawni has always been a sucker for Romeo-and-Juliet love stories so it was easy to get her to go to Sonny's side.

"That's true, I never told her." Tawni defended.

"BUT CHAD DID!" Zora pointed out.

"That means he really like Sonny!" Tawni retorted.

"Or he wants to trick us AGAIN!" Nico argued.

"Why would he go to a women's lingerie store if he just wants to trick us?" Sonny asked.

"He's desperate enough to go in there and DESTROY US!" Grady screamed.

"Or he's desperate to date me…"

"Now that is correct" Chad said strolling inside the room, hugging Sonny from behind and kissing her neck.

"Awww!" Tawni gushed.

"EWWWWW! MY EYES!" The others screamed.

"Fine, you can date her." Zora said.

Chad cheered but was cut off by Zora saying "But! But, you give us good food and say on your show that So Random! is better!"

"WHAT?" Chad exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"N-n-n…n-YES! There I said it! Let's go Sonny."

Zora laughed maniacally while the others backed away and ran out the door, terrified of the evil genius of an eleven-year-old.

On Mackenzie Falls…

"SO RANDOM! RULES! WATCH IT TONIGHT AT 7:00!" Marta screamed, running through the set at taping, like her mean director said.

"Marta has finally lost it…" Mackenzie mumbled and proceeded talking to Chloe "That's why you should go out with me! Then you'll be the first normal girl I'd date! Please my lady love!"

Connie was watching Mackenzie Falls

Her nose scrunched up and said "Lady love?" and turned off the TV just before Sonny came in, looking overjoyed.

Sonny sighed

"What's got you all sighing'?" Connie asked her daughter.

"Chad asked me to go out with him, the others accepted him AND I got steak at lunch! Nothing can ruin this day!"

"….Uhm…Sonny….you're father just got married…"

Sonny's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Suddenly, everything turned black…

Sonny's flashback/dream…

"_Daddy! Please don't! I'm your daughter! Owwww!" 14-year-old Sonny said as her father slapped and hit her. This was her father's last day in Wisconsin. Her mother and father had finalized their divorce and her father wants to make his last day worthwhile. _

_This has been going on for 2 weeks after they called it quits and Sonny never said anything to her mother. It wouldn't change anything._

"SONNY! SONNY!" Tawni screamed at her friend, waking her up.

Sonny sat up, confused and hurt. She realized she was dripping wet and her cheeks were red. They have probably threw water at her and slapped her to wake her up. 

"Who are you?" Sonny asked, confused.

"IT'S ME! TAWNI HART!" Tawni said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who?"

"Sonny, honey, do you remember who I am?" Chad asked.

"No. Who's Sonny?"

"OH NO!" Connie screamed "THIS HAPPENED TO MY DAD ONCE!"

They rushed Sonny to the hospital and waited as the doctors did tests on Sonny.

Finally, after two long torturous hours, the doctor told them three words that made Chad's world come crashing down, "She has Amnesia..."

"WHAT? Doctor, is it permanent? Is she gonna be alright? TELL ME MY BEST FRIEND IS ALRIGHT!" Tawni screamed in the doctor's ear, gripping his shirt and lifting him from the ground.

"Put me down!" The doctor demanded.

"Sorry…" Tawni said, putting the annoyed doctor down "Now, TELL ME MY BET FRIEND IS ALRIGHT!"

"She's alright and thankfully, her Amnesia is only temporary." The doctor said calmly.

They all sighed in relief.

"WAIT!" Tawni screamed in the doctor's ear once again "HOW LONG?"

By now, the whole room is staring at them, bewildered by the loud noises coming from the unhappy teen's mouth, which made the doctor slightly blush.

"Maybe two…three…."

"TWO, THREE WHAT?"

"Yeah, maybe five…" The doctor was quoting lines from iCarly, his favorite show, just to annoy the diva he once was obsessed with.

"Days." A nurse nearby answered, rolling her eyes at the Dr. Felix' childish behavior.

"Thanks a lot, Janet…" Dr. Felix growled and stomped away.

"What's got his tampons in a bundle?" Tawni asked, her nose scrunched with confusion.

The others just rolled their eyes and proceeded to Sonny's room.

"AHHHHHH!" Sonny screamed as she saw a needle coming closer.

"OWWWW! OWWW! IT HURTS! HELP ME!" Sonny proceeded to scream.

"Ms. Munroe, the injection hasn't even touched your skin." The nurse chuckled.

2 hours later…

"So let me get this straight…I'm Sonny Munroe, I'm on So Random!" Sonny asked unsurely.

"Yes." Nico said, grinning that his friend remembered something…well, after they said it to her…

"So I'm not Beyonce…?"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, YES! I WAS JUST JOKING WHEN I SAID THAT!" Zora screamed, frustrated.

"Whatever. Chad Copper's my boyfriend-"

"Chad DYLAN Cooper." Chad corrected her.

"Let me finish! My mom's Connie, I'm in Hollywood and I'll get my memory back in a few days."

Everyone nodded.

"Will it hurt?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"I dunno…" Grady answered.

"And you're Grady!" Sonny grinned.

"YEAH!" Grady screamed, full of enthusiasm.

"Okkkaaaayyyy…." Tawni said unsurely "Who am I?"

"Tawni Hart, official BFF of Sonny Munroe since 1996."

"Correct, now who's he?"

"Nico Harris, your boyfriend of 2 years and star of 'NICO'."

"Right! Her?"

"Zora Lancaster. Owner of Bernie the snake and certified genius."

"Who's your father? The doctor said you remember him."

Connie gasped and tears welled up in the eyes of Sonny Munroe, the amnesiac.

"S-St-Steve Mu-Munroe...My f-father, ex-husband of Connie Munroe and is getting married to L-Linda B-Beckett/M-M-Mun-n-r-roe… Steve Munroe is also abusive and a child rapist…" Sonny said, mumbling the last part. The six gasped. Tawni ran to hug Sonny but Chad beat her to it. Sonny soaked Chad's new shirt with tears but Chad didn't care, he just doesn't want to see his girl cry. After whispering comforting words in her ear, Sonny calmed down and proceeded. "Drug addict, divorced 4 times and got my friend Kristina pregnant."

"Christine Stone's daddy is STEVE?" Connie shouted.

"Kristina's very fertile, according to the doctor." Tawni stated "I always thought it was Danny…"

"Sheesh, all this drama from a marriage. I never want to get married-" Nico started but Tawni glared at him. That look in her eyes clearly stated _'One more word and die.'_. "-to anyone except to Tawni Hart!"

Sonny's eyes were glossy and he was staring at the wall once they turned away from Nico, as if she was having a flashback.

_Flashback…_

_9-year-old Sonny Munroe came down the stairs to the sound of her parents fighting. She heard the door slam and her mother screaming "Good riddance!". Her father was always the one to walk out after a big fight. He always came back at exactly 9:30 to apologize with flowers and candy for Connie and a toy for his little angel. But he never came that night, instead he came back at 4:30 in the morning, smeared lipstick stains on his face and his clothes_ _wrinkled and messed up, Sonny was awake by then to get a glass of milk when she saw her father. He reeked of Eau de Toilette Chanel perfume mixed with alcohol and beer. Sonny may only be 9 then but she was smart enough to know that her beloved father, her role model, had been cheating on her mother. She never told her, though. She wanted her family to work, unlike Lily and Michael Moscovitz' parents . Oh, and Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo's too. Yeah, she reads The Princess Diaries! Her mother was faithful even when a hot, young, muscled dude asked her to go his attic. Talk about PERVERTED! Her father, though, was not the most reliable person when left in a bar or his office, and Connie knew it. That's when their 11-year marriage and love for one another started to falter…_

Sonny turned to her mom and confessed really quickly."Momma,…" And fell asleep, leaving her mother gob smacked.

One week later….

Almost everything was back to normal, except that the casts and Connie didn't know that Sonny Munroe's father is coming in the picture…

Steve Munroe wanted his daughter back. He wanted the fame and fortune. But mostly the fortune. He thought that Sonny still loved him and missed him. Boy, was he EVER wrong. With his other kids from his many previous marriages, he is out to get the one person he emotionally killed. His kids are all boys, so no worries for the Channy and Tawnico fans. His kids' names are David (Imagine David Henrie), Chase (Chase on Zoey 101), Max (Max Russo) and Mitchell (Mitchell Musso). They all had met a couple years back. It was awkward. Same sperm and different kids of eggs. Awkward.


	4. Daddy?

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 4: Daddy?

Hey, BFF!

The Munroe boys had just landed in Hollywood. They took a limo with Sonny. It was more awkward than before. Sonny kept glaring at her father and the others grew scared of the intensity of their half-sister's gaze.

"Sooo… How's life in Hollywood, Sonny?" Steve asked his now famous daughter.

"Better without you, Steve." Sonny answered coldly.

"Hmmm…So I hear you're dating CDC. How's he like?"

"He doesn't rape my friends."

"Ummm…Hey! Let's play a game!"

"Lemme guess. Lets hit Sonny until her nose bleeds?"

"Nooo….Sorry 'bout that."

"Apology not accepted after 3 years."

"How's Connie?"

"Not happy that you're here."

"Uhmmm-"

"Save your breath."

The whole ride to the studios was silent. Steve tried to win his daughter but he never will. What's done is done. You can't erase the past. What you've done before can make your whole empire of success fall in a split-second. Like Marky Mark's music business. The past finds a way to bite you in the butt. It keeps biting Steve's butt over and over again, like a dog and its chew toy.

At the studios….

"Please? For me?" Sonny asked Tawni.

"Sonny, for the last time, no."

"I'll buy you 5 tubes your favorite lip gloss."

"Make it 10 and you've got yourself a deal, sister!"

The two girls approached the group of men, watching them as they turned away from the television to lock eyes.

"Tawni's showing you around. No questions will be answered and goodbye." Sonny stated, leaving the room and patting her friend on the back.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tawni said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Whoopee…" Max said, uninterested and bored.

The tour was uncomfortable for Tawni and was heaven-on-earth for Mitchell, who was secretly in love with Tawni Hart, his sister's friend who was more of a family to Sonny than her own father.

"And finally, this is Sonny and mine's dressing room, opening the door, revealing Sonny IMing her mother.

_Sonny: Mom, Steve's here d studios._

_Connie: Yes, sweetie, gud luck._

_Sonny: Where are you?_

_Connie: home getting ready for my date with a hunk!_

_Sonny: Wait, where's d man-whore staying?_

_Connie: Some bankrupt, cheap hotel._

_Sonny: Gud. TTYL! C u l8rz momma!_

"So, how's the tour?" Sonny asked, closing her beloved laptop.

"Uncomfortable." Tawni mouthed. "Great." Tawni said, lying through her teeth.

"Mitch, how long are you guys staying?" Sonny asked. But the boy didn't answer, he was too busy staring at the beauty called Tawni Hart.

"MITCH!" Sonny shouted in his ear, but the love struck boy didn't even blink.

Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at her other brother, Chase.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Aww… So soon?"

"Yeah. David, me and Mitchell's got SATs, Max's got school and dad's got to go to his wife."

"Linda?"

"Yeah. She's pregnant."

"They just got married a week and a half before!"

"You know how dad does…" David mumbled.

Sonny shrugged and asked "How's Taryn?"

"She's good. Hard to believe we've been together for 2 years."

"That's great! Chase, how's Veronica?"

"We broke up but it's okay. I already have a new woman. Her name's Laurie."

"How about Mitchell?"

"Opal."

"Max?"

"Got his first girlfriend yesterday. Her name's…..uh….Sally?"

"SAM!" Max corrected.

"Oooohhh…Maxy and Sammy sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then a Maxy in a baby carriage!" Sonny sang, mocking her little bro.

"STOP IT! I think I….I...I-"

"What? Think she's pretty? Want to marry her? Loouuurrrvvvveee her?"

"No, it's way more serious. I think I-"

"Oh my… You don't want to have a baby with her, do you!"

"NO! I think I'm starting to like my girlfriend…."

Sonny rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head.

_Looks like a new generation of Steve's here…_


	5. Author's INPORTANT note

HEY, HEY, HEY! I am so sorry but I can't write more often! I have total writer's block and I'm super busy with school ans stuff…But I'll try to update sooner!

-GABBY


	6. Goodbye Tawnico?

**HE-EY PEE-OPLE! I have a contest: Guess my age! Prizes: Shoutout, reviews for your stories, and you'll be my first ever FAVE AUTHOR! GUESS MY AGE!**

**-GABBY, age of...?**

* * *

I don't own anything…

Hey, BFF!

Chapter 5: Goodbye Tawnico?

Sonny Munroe walked in her and Tawni's pink and gold dressing room, overjoyed that her father had gone back to…wherever he goes. Hopefully Iraq. As she went nearer and nearer inside her posh dressing room, she heard loud sobs and high-pitched wails.

"Tawni? Tawns, is something wrong?" Sonny asked, turning on the lights of her dark dressing room.

"If you're looking for Tawni, she's out. If you're looking for a depressed loser, she's right here!" Tawni sobbed, lying on the couch, face in the pillow and hair messed up.

"What happened?" Sonny asked, coming over to comfort her best friend.

Tawni sat up and scooted over to make room for her concerned friend. Sonny sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug while Tawni cried into her shirt. After a few minutes of sobbing and crying, Tawni calmed down and told her story to Sonny.

"Well, I was in Mr. Condor's office with Fergash or whatever his name and he told us we have to date for publicity. He said 'Channy' brought a million ratings in like 3 days after you and Pooper got together and he thought it would be a great idea for me and Frank to date. I talked to Nico about it and he didn't believe me. He said I was a liar and I wanted more famous guys like Flea for my own twisted plans. He thought that after I got more famous with Forest and leave So Random! and get pregnant early! His imagination is weird, I'll tell you that. That's not the worst part. H-he b-b-broke up-p w-with ME!" Tawni sobbed.

Sonny gasped and comforted Tawni once more. "Don't worry, he doesn't deserve you…You are so much better than him. Stop crying. No man is worth your pain or tears." Sonny whispered.

"Hey, can you talk to him for me? I know you're mad and I want you to show it to him…"

"You bet. Later, Tawn." Grinned Sonny, leaving the room to find her best friend's jerk of an ex.

"HARRIS!" Sonny shouted as she stormed inside the prop house.

"What Sonny? You made me lose a game of Miss Popularity. I mean…uh…Mister…Buff…Yeah, Mister Buff!" Nico shouted back, getting up from the couch.

"Why did you break up with Tawni?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend, moron!"

"Oh. Because she was going to break up with me!"

"Because Mr. Condor said so. After the whole situation, you two would have get back together and live happily ever after, blahblahblah."

"How are you so sure?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE COMMON SENSE, RETARD!"

"Sheesh, what's got your tampons in a bundle?"

That got Sonny mad. If he had hair, she'd pull it. He didn't have hair so she kicked him in the shin instead. He screamed and fell. Sonny took a picture with her phone she used to record their conversations and fled to her dressing room. _'Tawni'll be laughing at this jerk in no time.'_

Just a few minutes later, loud eruptions of laughter filed the hallways of Stage 3, much to the dismay of Nico. Zora rolled on the floor laughing, Tawni on the floor too, holding the chair for support, Sonny on the couch, clutching her tummy, tears rolling down her pale cheeks and Grady staring at the photo laughing. Yeah, the victim's best friend is laughing his ass off, it must be really funny.

"GRADY! Come here." Nico screamed from the doorway of the girls' dressing room, but as soon as they saw the blushing Nico, the erupted in hysterics. Nico blushed some more but dragged a laughing Grady outside by the ear.

Muffled shouts and laughs can be heard through the closed doors. The girls have stopped laughing to catch their breath, but as soon as they saw Sonny's phone on the ground, images of Nico on the floor, clutching his leg to his chest and wearing a very funny look on his face ran through their minds, screams of giggles flooded the room. It was Nico's most embarrassing moment since he came outside the set wearing his costume for the lame superheroes sketch.

"DUDE! Stop laughing!" Nico demanded.

"Sorry, man, but your photo was to die for…In a bad way, like laugh in your face and tell Tween Weekly bad." Grady said, catching his breath.

"G, this is a tip. Don't EVER date my Tawni."

"Why? She yours or something? Because she's kinda not acting like it. Plus that's kind of selfish because you're not the only one who likes her. There's her mom, her dad, her fans, that dude who brings our pizza, that guy who wears that weird hat and eats those peanut shells-"

"NO! Dude, you should really learn to shut up." Nico interrupted, heading to the commissary.

"I wonder what peanut shells tastes like…" Grady mumbled, heading to the pizza place across the street.

xXxXxXx

"Hey Chad." Sonny greeted her boyfriend "Happy week-aversary! I got you a present." Sonny practically sang.

Sonny handed him the gift. The gift was as big as a big book. Chad inwardly groaned and chanted in his mind _'Please let it not be a book, please, please, please.'_

Chad gasped as he opened his gift. It was a black leather jacket with matching black James-Bond-like-shades.

"That is what I call a Chadalicious gift! Thanks Sonny!" Chad exclaimed.

(A/N: Hi! I just want to say that "Chadalicious" was inspired by Phineas and Ferb's "Doofalicious" LMAO! I love Doofalicious!)

"Soooo…got anything for me?"

"Of course! Be right back!" Chad said, rushing to his closet, looking for his present.

'_Let's see. Nope. Not that. Is this peanut butter? NOT PEANUT BUTTER! Non-peanut butter tastes like poop…Ewww! Nope, not that. Where is it? Uh-oh'_

Chad accidentally broke his gift. _'OH NO! Think, Cooper, think! Oh, I know!'_

Chad rushed over to Sonny, grinning. "Close your eyes, Munroe." Chad whispered.

"Sure. Just don't kidnap me…" Sonny joked, nudging him.

She closed her eyes but the flew open as she felt lips on top of hers. It was slow and romantic, sparks and fireworks everywhere. It was perfect.

"Happy 'niversary, Shortstack." Chad whispered in a stunned Sonny's ear.

xXxXxXx

Zora was still laughing as she stumbled in the commissary. Everyone turned to look at her, including the Mackenzie Falls cast (Excluding Chad. Probably making out with Sonny or something. Ever since she saw their first kiss while in the vents, she swore she will never-NEVER-spy on the drama queen again.)

"Nothing to see here, people! Get back to your boring lives!" Zora shouted at them.

Her eyes scanned the room but stopped when she saw a blonde boy with green eyes eating hamburger sitting in the snob's table.

'_Wow. Who knew boring actors could be cute? Anyway, we would never work out. It would be betrayal. Plus, he looks too much like Chad so that means he's the guy's brother…uh… David or something. He looks more like a Haley. I would never be caught dead with a Cooper. Huh, Cooper… Pooper…Coopeer. Ha! Coopeer!' _Zora thought.

Zora strolled over to Brenda, who was glaring at her, and said "Alright, Lunch lady, gimme some grub."

Brenda just put chicken fat in her plate.

"I mean EDIBLE food, lady!" Zora shouted, throwing the barf-like food at the woman and making a run for it while cackling maniacally.

David just watched the girl with admiration and sighed, playing absentmindedly with his taco shell. He always hated taco shells for no reason. To him, taco shells takes the flavor from the tomatoes. Weird.

Zora has always been the girl who only follow the rules at school. She was smart, and David knew that. David, on the other hand, is hopeless at English History. "It's about dead people who we will most likely not remember when they make flying cars!" was his excuse. Math, on the other hand was as easy for breathing for him. He studied calculus before his hard-headed classmates even knew how to pronounce 'Addition'.

David knows some stuff about Zora, like she was sneaky and spies on people. He was perfect for spying on his dad. Lately, his dad has been very distant. His family is an average family with above-average looks and above-average privileges. He could find out if his parents are divorcing like the tabloids say, but he doesn't have the guts to ask them up front.

'_Time to put these charms to the test.'_


	7. Zora in a dress?

**HE-EY-O! Gosh, you guys are such KJs! You didn't even review on who Tawni's gonna pick in "Catch me if you can" OR my first contest! Sheesh! JUST DO IT! Oh, and SURPRISINGLY someone won! Channystemiluver4ever congrats! You guys can still win and stuff but you only have 'til the next chapter or else IT'LL BE ALL OVER! Oh, booohooohooo, sob, blahblahblah! Is it really that hard to press a button? Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking "Be nice! Blahblahblah", so on with the story ****! PS. Don't even try to find the winner's answer 'cuz it was a PRIVATE message, so, HAH! **

-**GABBY**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Zora in a dress?

"Chad, what's up with your brother and Zora?" Sonny asked her boyfriend as they walked in the commissary.

"Oh, well looky here! Looks like David's trying to be the next heartthrob! I'm so proud." Chad said, looking at David, who was failing at wooing his prey.

"We are not talking about that again!" Sonny shot him a warning look and pointed a finger at him "What's up with your parents? I heard they're divorcing…"

"They're not divorcing. Where does the press get this stuff? Next thing on the tabloids'll be that a pig gave birth to a camel!" Chad exclaimed, throwing his hands up the air.

"Yeah, good for you. Mine are divorced and my mom's seeing a guy with nothing in his head."

"At least she's not like your dad…"

"Hope not, but I sure wouldn't mind a step dad because one, my mom'll be happy, two, wedding dresses, and lastly they'll be out all the time so I have the apartment all to myself!"

Chad chuckled and glanced at his exhausted brother again.

"Come on, just one date! I'll buy!" David asked Zora for the tenth time.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…Privacy or date…No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES! Darn…"

"Good, see you Friday."

Zora grumbled and scurried off to Sonny.

"Sonny, I need a makeover. Help me. I'll get Tawni!" Zora said in a rush and went looking for Tawni.

"Told you he's the next heartthrob" Chad smirked at Sonny but yelped when she "accidentally" stomped on his foot "No need to be a sore loser…" He mumbled.

"I ain't wearin' that, woman!" Zora shouted.

"Zora, it's just makeup." Sonny assured but the statement only freaked out Zora more.

"No!"

_An hour later…_

"You guys are mean…" Zora said. She was currently lying in the sofa in a robe, cucumber slices on her eyes, mud on her face with Tawni putting mousse on her hair and Sonny giving her a manicure.

"Done! Now for the makeup and dress!" Tawni exclaimed while Zora groaned.

xXxXxXx

"This is not Zora…" Tawni said, mouth agape.

"I'm not even sure she's eleven!" Sonny agreed.

"Really? I look _that _bad?" Zora asked, searching for a mirror and staring at her reflection "Oh, I do not look bad…" Zora said, squinting her eyes to make sure it was really her.

"David, eat your heart out." Tawni mumbled. Zora was wearing a dress that was tight at the waist but flowed at the end. It was purple with black swirls at the skirt, which matched Zora's long black necklace and black strap heels. Zora was eleven so she had a chest, but the dress didn't show much cleavage.

"I think we just found Hollywood's next heartbreaker!" Sonny announced.

"Not if David Clyde Cooper has anything to say about it." David said coming inside the dressing room.

"David COOPER? Oh, it's bad enough Miss Sunshine's dating Chad, now you're dating a Cooper and I'm not!" Tawni complained.

"Chad is OFF the market!" Sonny said hurriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in a Cooper."

"I have two brothers who are single." David suggested, taking Zora's arm.

"I'M IN!" Tawni exclaimed, looking at Sonny and mouthing "Not interested."

xXxXxXx

"You have FOUR siblings?" Sonny asked her boyfriend. They were currently sitting on his sofa in his dressing room, talking and occasionally kissing and stuff...

"Yeah. Three brothers and a sister. David, Brad, Chase and Claire"

"Oh. I have a sister, Samantha Lane Munroe. Everyone calls her Sam, I call her Street."

"Street?"

"You know, as in 'Lane', except 'Street', you know 'Sam' starts with 'S' and so does 'Street' and 'Lane' is kinda similar to 'Street' like 'Avenue' but 'Samantha' starts with 'S' so 'Street's' better than 'Avenue'." Sonny answered.

"You lost me at "Sam'." Chad said, wearing a confused face. Sonny sighed and just said "Most people do."

xXxXxXx

"Their names are Brad Lucas Cooper and Chase Cole Cooper. Brad's 19 and so is Chase. They're twins. Brad has green eyes and blonde hair while Chase has blue eyes and brown hair. Complete opposites. Chase is has like an A+ average at the least but plays sports and has an ego almost as big as Chad's and Brad's not as smart as Chase but is better at sports and video games…" David explained to Tawni as Zora went to retouch her makeup one last time and Sonny went to Chad.

"So the cute Chad clone is smarter and the Gamer is better at sports. Who's hotter?"

"They're twins."

"Ugh. WHY IS THIS SO HARD?"

"What's what so hard?" Zora asked, coming inside the room.

"What's what's what so hard?" Tawni replied.

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Whatever. Let's go David."

"Yes ma'am." David said as he followed Zora out the door.

xXxXxXx

What they didn't know was that Nico (aka. Jealous ex) was listening to Tawni and David's conversation.

"_I have to do something about this!"_


	8. For once, everthing's okay

**Hey, guys! I know that I haven't updated in forever but I have an excuse! I have bronchitis and close to pneumonia so I only have 6 hours of computer PER WEEK. See! Anyways, this is the very last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and P.S. I'm gonna have 2 new one-shots. They're called "My makeover story" and "Project Bitterman". Don't miss it!**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hey, BFF!

Zora and David were sitting in a limousine, completely and utterly quiet. It was obviously very silent. Not one of those romantic-movie-scene quiet, it was those awkward I-wanna-kiss-you-but-I'm-too-much-of-a-dork-to-try silences we all know and hate.

"Sooo…nice limo. Soft. Comfy. Kinda slippy." Zora said, breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh. Slippeeey."

"Does Chad know you're using his limo?"

"No. This is my dad's"

"Oh. Your dad has a limo, my dad has a van." Zora giggled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tawni Hart was frowning while waking to her dressing room. She was holding a beautiful light pink rose she got. From Mr. Nico Harris. Her ex.

"Oh what a pretty little rose" Tawni spat "Let's see how little you will look when you meet my little friend, Mr. Paper Shredder."

Tawni, engrossed with her gift, didn't notice the rosy red pricky rose on her chair, or anywhere else, actually.

She screamed when she sat down on the pricks of the flower and looked up to see her once tidy dressing room, covered with roses of red, white and pink.

"I'm gonna need a bigger shredder."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Chad! I need to talk to you!" Sonny Munroe shouted excitedly, walking inside her boyfriend's dressing room.

"I'm kinda busy here, Sonshine. I'm listening, though." Chad said, too busy with his game of Mario Cart with Ferguson.

"Come on!" Sonny said, coming over and sitting on his lap.

"Honey, babe, I can't see the game!" Chad said, trying to see past the girl.

"Oh, beat!" Ferguson exclaimed when he beat Chad at the game.

"Oh!" Chad exclaimed and leaning back on the chair, accepting his defeat.

"Oh, owned! Catcha later, loverboy!"

"So, what do you what to talk about that cost me my game?"

"I'm gonna sing on my show every other week and I get to get an album!"

"Oh, God, that's awesome!"

"I KNOW!" Sonny said, before kissing the boy square on the lips.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zora's date was recorded. These are the tapes.

"Project Baby Cooper. Entry number one. This is Zora Lindsey Lancaster. I have been forced on a date with David Cooper. I fail to know his full name because I don't really care that much. After much hesitation and more screaming, my female castmates have gotten me to wear a dress, wear make up and fix my hair. It was horrible."

"Project Baby Cooper. Entry number two. Subject have tried to 'woo' me with his humor but have once again failed. I have offered a giggle to be polite and fortunately, he didn't see through it. Subject is at the comfort room. Oh, subject is back. He looks more relieved and comfortable. His feces must have left his intestine and behind. He seems to have used the toilet's flush. Subject does not know that a gallon of water is wasted on a flush…Said subject is stupid."

"OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME! I HAVE TO TELL SONNY!"

"Project Baby Cooper. Entry number four. I have told Sonny and Tawni and sent them the tapes. Hopefully, Tawni won't tease me and end up fantasizing about Nico…"

"OH, GOSH! HE KISSED ME AGAIN! AHHHH!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tawni was staring at Nico's picture when she heard a knock at her door. She saw Nico standing there, holding flowers. She threw them aside and kissed him forcefully.

"So this means you forgive me?"

"Ya, but try a stunt like that again and I'll dump your ass off."

THE END!


End file.
